Divine Power
by PaperFox19
Summary: Kagome has been trained to be a skilled miko, Hojo is a monk in training. He loves her which is why when their families plan for an arranged marriage he couldn't be happier. Kagome is not so sure how she feels about it, things change drastically when the two are pulled into the past. Warning Lemons do not read if you do not like
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Lemons

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Lemons

If you do like please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Lemons Language Harem

Pairing: Kagome/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Well a while ago I thought about adding some series to the fic list, sadly this is not gonna happen,

Recently Asked Questions- When am I gonna update? As many people know I have many fics, across many series, I try to plan a good number of fics every week put them on a series rotation then a fic rotation. I go by comments and feedback to help build this along with the random inspiration I get at the time. I'm forming projects to help focus the ideas that I work on. Also I'm planning to post fics as I finish them gonna try this out.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, KarsuKagami, and Narutoyaoi4ever, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500 these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Divine Power

Kagome has been trained to be a skilled miko, Hojo is a monk in training. He loves her which is why when their families plan for an arranged marriage he couldn't be happier. Kagome is not so sure how she feels about it, things change drastically when the two are pulled into the past.

Chap 1 The day things change

Kagome at birth was raised and trained to be a skilled miko. Her healing powers alone rivaled that of demon healers. She has learned to make a barrier from her miko energy and it can deflect lesser demons with ease. She isn't skilled with a bow and arrow but she has learned to fight using her energy in a way that requires no weapon.

Her grandfather taught her incantations that with Kagome's power were quite powerful. She learned how to make talismans and they were very effective. After her training Kagome was given the jewel of four souls to protect, Kagome accepted the task though she hoped after her training was over she could live a normal life.

Kagome had a friend named Hojo. The boy was training to become a monk, he was only half way through his training and his main skills were that of healing and barriers. His family was in alliance with Kagome's family, they worked together often exorcising demons that caused trouble. The two got along well and soon Hojo started having feelings for Kagome.

It wasn't long before Hojo's grandfather and Kagome's grandfather came up with a brilliant idea; an arranged marriage. Both families got along well and so did they so the elder members of the family thought it was a fantastic idea. Hojo liked the idea because he of course loved Kagome. Kagome didn't know what to so say though she did like Hojo but the thought of an arranged marriage just felt odd to her.

From the day of their engagement Hojo had started living at the Higurashi Shrine. Kagome wore miko attire with the jewel resting over her chest. Hojo wore traditional monk attire. Kagome stood out in the court yard staring up at the tree that was next to the old well house.

"Lady Kagome, here you are again." Hojo said running up to her, a bright smile on his face. "It seems whenever I need to find you I should just search by this tree. Hehe"

"This place I find it peaceful." Kagome said staring back at the tree.

Hojo stared as the breeze lifted Kagome's long dark hair, the light from the sun giving Kagome a beautiful glow. 'Oh Kagome, I wish you were more excited about our engagement.'

"Listen Kagome how about we go on a date, we are engaged after all it'd be nice to have a fun date, umm you think?" Hojo asked blushing.

Kagome looked at him for a minute. "Hojo I…" Kagome began but the two tensed up. "Hojo do you sense that?"

"Yes a demon one more powerful than I've ever felt before." Hojo said getting increasingly nervous.

The old well house began to rattle and the doors flew open. "The jewel give me the jewel." A demon covered in black bandages from head to toe his eyes glowing an evil red color appeared from the well house. "GIVE ME THE JEWEL!" The demon rushed at Kagome.

"Kagome!" Hojo shouted and rushed in front of Kagome talisman in hand. Hojo erected a barrier and the demon struck it at full force and it knocked Hojo back into Kagome.

"Weak human you can't stop me I will have the jewel." The demon tried to force his way into the barrier and Hojo began to sweat. Kagome took his hand in hers.

"Hojo stay with me." Kagome said and the young man felt confidence well up in him. Kagome released her power and the two combined their barrier repelled the demon. The demon glared at them.

"Tch you are strong on this holy ground I cannot beat you here, so I will take you to my time, the jewel will be mine!" His bandages came off and changed into a black smoke, the smoke coiled around their barrier. The demon pulled the two into the well house and down the well, the two cried out in shock as they were pulled threw time and space.

"Kagome what's happening!" Hojo cried out but Kagome was just as confused and worried.

"We have to escape his grasp, Hojo hold onto me." Kagome ordered and Hojo blushed but quickly obeyed. "He who protects the light take hold of me and give me your strength banish the darkness from my sight: Piercing Light!" The barrier erupted in a brilliant light that tore through the smoke and the demon cried out in pain. The barrier fell through time and the two saw the light at the end of the tunnel. They passed into the light and when they opened their eyes they were inside the well but looking up at the clear sky.

The demon cursed. "Damn it! Curse that woman she was stronger than I expected, it doesn't matter I'll get the jewel!" The demon vanished in a swirl of black smoke, the power of the well was sealed when the demon left. Kagome and Hojo were now trapped in the feudal era.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Lemons

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Lemons

If you do like please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Lemons Language Harem, Evil Mind Control,

Pairing: Kagome/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 2 The dark past Inuyasha innocent

Kagome and Hojo were shaken up from there pull into the feudal era, though they did not know where they were, Kagome sensed they were not in the place they knew. She remembered the demon saying something about "his time".

"Kagome is it possible we've been pulled into the past?" Hojo said standing up.

"It's possible the air is different, and there's a feeling of power all around us." Kagome said, and she tugged one of the vines, that covered the well's wall. "Let's go." She said, and the two climbed up out of the well, and they stared in awe at the majestic forest that surrounded them.

Hojo turned back to the well, the magic that brought them here, was gone. "Do you think we can get back home Kagome?"

"I'm sure we can." Kagome said with a smile, she touched the edge of the well. "The well was used as a medium to bring us here, so if we can gather the right kind of power we should be able to return home."

"What about the jewel, can we not wish ourselves home?" Hojo asked, and Kagome touched the jewel.

"You know making a wish on the jewel is forbidden Hojo." Kagome said, a scolding tone made Hojo sink a bit.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just a little shaken up." Hojo admitted and Kagome pulled him into a warm embrace.

"It's okay we'll be fine, we have each other after all." Kagome said, and Hojo blushed and returned her embrace. 'Yeah we have each other…' He thought happily.

-x-

The two began to explore Inuyasha's forest, looking for signs of people. It was Kagome who stumbled upon Inuyasha who was pinned to a tree. "He's a hanyo, he appears to be alive." Kagome walked up to him, and felt a pulse of power come from the arrow binding Inuyasha to the tree. "This seems to be the tree at the shrine." She got closer and closer, when suddenly Hojo tackled her to the ground.

"Look out!" Arrows hit the spot where Kagome had been standing. Suddenly men with bows, arrows, and swords came out.

"Seize them, don't let them disturb the beast, take them to Lady Kaede." The men shouted and they tied Kagome and Hojo up, they took the two to the village. As they passed men starred at Kagome and began whispering, she heard a name; Kikyo.

-x-

The two were brought before Kaede, she sprinkled them with sacred ashes and learned that they were indeed human. She set them free, and learned of their fate, how they came from the future, brought by an evil demon. Kaede had never heard of such a demon before, she did not know of a way to send them back, but they would be welcomed guests until they could return. Kagome was the protector of the shikon jewel just as her sister was, she was honor bound to assist her.

Kagome asked about the boy in the forest, and the name the villagers called her.

"Kikyo is my sister, and the former protector of the jewel. As for the boy in the forest, his name is Inuyasha, as you can see he is a half demon. Long ago Inuyasha was the guardian of the forest, charged with the task by my own sister Kikyo. He honored the task and protected not only my sister but the whole village. He fought any demon who dared come for the jewel's power. Then one day, Inuyasha came to the village wanting the jewel for himself, he fought my sister and wounded her and ran back to the forest with the jewel. My sister followed Inuyasha despite her injuries and managed to keep Inuyasha from using the jewel. She sealed Inuyasha to the very tree you saw him bound to for the past 50 years."

"How horrible, and to think he only wanted the jewel for himself, do you know what he wanted?" Hojo asked, though Kagome was not so sure Inuyasha was the type of person to betray someone, she pondered as Kaede answered Hojo's question.

"Ye see, Inuyasha be only a half demon, his blood line holds great power, greater than many demons will ever know, being half human strips Inuyasha of that full power. Inuyasha seeked to use the jewel to become a full demon." Kaede explained.

"Something bothers me Kaede-san, if Kikyo was a powerful priestess she could have easily killed Inuyasha, had he betrayed her. Why only seal him?"

"Ye are wise child, I pondered that thought myself, but my sister died shortly after, it's possible the wound affected her so all she could do was to seal him."

'Hmm, I don't think that's it.' Kagome thought, she remembered the peaceful look on Inuyasha's face, that wasn't the face of a traitor or betrayer.

Meanwhile…

A dark bandaged demon with evil red eyes appeared in Inuyasha's forest. Kikyo's arrow pulsed but the demon just laughed. "Awaken Inuyasha I have need of you once again." Despite the arrow's power Inuyasha was forced to awaken.

"You!" Inuyasha growled, and struggled, but found he could not move. "Damn you, when I get out of this I'll kill you!"

"Now now Inuyasha such a temper, or did you forget I can use that anger to control you, just like I used it to make you kill Kikyo!" He raised his hand and a dark aura seeped from it.

"No, not again AHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed as the dark aura seeped into him, his golden eyes changed to blood red, and Kikyo's arrow burst into dust. Inuyasha was consumed by anger, and all he could think about was killing.

"Now go Inuyasha go and kill that miko girl, stain the jewel in her blood!" Inuyasha growled his approval and could do nothing as his body went to slaughter again against his will. Inuyasha was innocent of his crimes 50 years ago this demon came to Inuyasha and spoke of slaughtering the entire village saving Kikyo for last, Inuyasha's anger rose and the demon used Inuyasha's anger to control him. Kikyo saw that Inuyasha was not in his right mind so using the last of her strength she sealed Inuyasha purging the evil from his body, now once again Inuyasha is being used, his fate as well as Kagome's and Hojo's is being twisted by the mysterious dark demon.

To be continued


End file.
